1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladders and more particularly pertains to a new step ladder for mounting on the side of a tub to provide a secure way to reach over a tub to clean the opposing regions and walls of the tub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of ladders is known in the prior art. More specifically, ladders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art ladders include U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,361; U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,744; U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,223; U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,628; U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,323; and U.S. Patent No. Des. 331,219.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new step ladder. The inventive device includes a top step having front and back edges, left and right sides, and upper and lower surfaces. A lip member is downwardly extended from the lower surface of the top step. The lip member is positioned adjacent the front edge of the top step. A pair of spaced apart elongate legs are downwardly depended from the lower surface of the top step. Each of the legs is pivotally coupled to the lower surface of the top step so that the legs are pivotable between an deployed position and a collapsed position. When the legs are in the collapsed position, the longitudinal axes of the legs are generally parallel with the lower surface of the top step. A step rung is extended between the legs and spaced apart from the top step.
In these respects, the step ladder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting on the side of a tub to provide a secure way to reach over a tub to clean the opposing regions and walls of the tub.